Electrical boxes and housings are typically used to house electrical termination devices such as electrical receptacles and data/communication jacks which terminate wires running thereinto. These termination devices are provided so as to permit connection of electrical wires and cables terminated by complimentary termination devices such as plugs and the like.
With many electrical boxes, especially those which are used to house termination devices positioned within a floor or wall, it is desirable to construct the box to provide easy access for inserting the plug yet is not interfering.
A typical exterior electrical box has a cover which is pivoted to an open position to reveal the various power and signal components which are terminated therein.
In a typical electrical box power is continually supplied to the receptacle within the box. If covered, the user must open the cover, pull the plug into the box, locate the receptacle, and properly align and connect the plug to the receptacle in the confined space of the box. All this occurs with minimal viewing ability to assist in confirming the connection without damage or injury. There is no provision to shut the power off using the action of the cover.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical box which allows for easy access and viewability of the receptacle and connections therein, and provide a safety mechanism which will cut the power when the cover is open and provide power when the cover is closed.